Homemovies: Dare
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: Movieverse: It was a dare. Just a dare. Or at least it should’ve been, but... things are a little blurry... Read and you’ll see what I mean... Please Review!


Disclaimer: Hmmmm... nope! Not mine! Too bad though... I have so many ideas of what to do with those hot male robots... sigh...

A/N: Once again people my fics is OCC, sorry if don't want that! But... once again me and friend are up to our usual shenanigans and I had the movie Optimus Prime toy and he had the movie Starscream and Megatron, (still want them) And us being the little perverted aliens we are, things got interesting... Also I might make this into a series called, 'Homemovies', but that will depend on what you people want. So, I'll shut up and get on with the story now!

Homemovies: Dare

Now, it had been one of the greatest battles the Autobots had ever been in with the Decepticons for a while. It was a great victory, so... Optimus supposed it was only natural that the Autobots would want to celebrate it. He allowed it, after all it would simply be party. Oh but how Prime didn't know that a certain uninvited guest would quickly change that...

Optimus Prime, stumbled into his private quarters and collapsed onto his big soft berth. He just came to his room for the night after the party. Prime had only had a bit of high-grade to considered, but he was still a bit buzzed. Well, he couldn't say he want this... it was a great party. It was good to unwind from so many years of fighting.

The mech groaned putting a hand over his forehead. His helm was scorching hot. When did his processors start to overheat? He didn't remember at the moment. Nor did he remember this heat coming from in between thighs. He brought his hand down to his codpiece and rubbed a little. Prime moaned softly until a noise made his bolt upright. "Who is there?"

"My so demanding and so... aroused." and out of the darkness of his room emerged Starscream. He had one claw on his hip and a naughty expression on his face.

"How did you get in my private quarters, seeker?" he growled, though his vision made the seeker out to be a little blurry.

"Well, it wasn't too hard considering everyone is too over-energized to be a threat. And I was just watching you." he cooed.

"Get out, before I-" he threatened reaching over his shoulder for one of his cannons.

"Wait!"

Optimus stopped and looked at him annoyed. "What?"

"Honestly Optimus, I'm not looking for a fight, Primus if I wanted to kill you I could have easily done considering your current condition. But that's not why I'm in here with you." he spoke honestly, despite the fact that he was quite well known for doing the opposite.

"Then what are you here for?" the red and blue mech raised an optic ridge

"How about a little fun?" Starscream smiled, silently hoping for the Autobot to agree.

Prime got up and crossed his arms. "I can't believe I'm going to ask, but... what did you have in mind?" his eyes narrowed, trying to figure out the seeker's game.

A sly smirk curved the Decepticon lips. "Well, how about making a dirty movie?" he purred, at the idea.

The Autobot leader's face became bright red at what he had just suggested to him. "E-excuse me?! A-a dirty movie?! Your kidding!"

Starscream waved his hands about trying to calm the larger mech down. "No, no! It will be great! I mean why not? You seem a little eager for some relief down there, Prime..." he giggled looking down at the heated codpiece.

"And for what purpose do you want to this?" he just had to know what Unicron possessed thought brought up this insane request. But then again the seeker had always seemed to be a little... different, so to speak, from the other Decepticons.

"Well... it was sort of a 'dare', as humans say. You see, me and Megatron were arguing and he told me that you were too pure and noble to do anything bad, I called him on that saying, under some conditions like being alone and a little over-charged for instance you would, so I was bet on by Megatron that I couldn't get a video of Optimus Prime doing anything naughty. So, naturally I loved a serious challenge, so I agreed and here I am."

The red and blue mech's optic ridges shot up. "Megatron bet on that? I should've know you weren't here just because of me..." he didn't really know why that made him sad, but it did.

"Oh come on! If you weren't involved do you really think I would just obey Megatron? Please! You know me well enough for that Optimus!" he snipped with his claws on his hips.

"Oooookay. Then what do you suggest I do first?" he said his optics suddenly getting a certain glimmer in them. He really didn't know why he was actually going along with the Decepticon's little 'dare'. But a bit of high-grade energon most likely was the reason.

"Well, first you could- wait... You mean... you'll actually do this for me?" Starscream spoke in a high pitched surprised voice.

"Sure, go ahead and have a little porn movie of me, you can even give it to Megatron, I don't care, after all it's just a dare right?" he said tilting his head mischievously. He was feeling very naughty right now.

"Y-yeah sure! I love this side of you Prime! Oh Primus, its hot! Megatron is SO going to lose this bet!" he squealed akin to a fan girl, jumping up and down as well. "Let's get started!"

The Autobot smirked behind his mask. He really didn't mind showing himself off to the Decepticons or Primus know who else. Prime knew he should, but at this moment he really didn't care. He actually found it flattering someone thought he was very sexy.

"Okay I think you should do... some stretching to start with!" he snickered pulling out a video camera seemingly out of now where.

Optimus rolled his optics playfully. "Okay..." he said in a husky voice that made Starscream's legs turn to butter.

The Autobot started with simple stretching movements. Arms above his head, legs bending lowering him to the floor. He put his hands down on the floor between his legs, making him appear to be sitting like a dog. Optimus growled cutely.

Starscream chuckled. "That's so cute Prime... do more..."

Agreeing, he gracefully slid onto his back. He ran his fingers lightly down his chest to his stomach. Those servos skillfully stroking every little crease and seam of his toned body.

The watching Decepticon licked his lips in delight. 'Primus, this is hot... oh please more!'

As if reading his thoughts, Prime then decided to make needy mewls and moving around suggestively. "Oh... yes... this feels so good..." he spoke softly.

The seeker drooled at this sight, who wouldn't? "Yeah... that's right Prime..."

Optimus stopped and looked smugly at him. "Oh you want more?"

The Decepticon SIC nodded weakly feeling the fans of his cooling systems trying to keep up with his steadily rising temperature. He was amazingly still keeping the camera steady through the Autobot leader's show.

The larger mech chuckled and reached up to his mask. Pushing the hidden button it slid away showing his face. He smiled sweetly. "Alright." he got up and went over to his desk. In one of the drawers he opened had a pyramid shaped block of energon. It was very special energon for it made only made for the pleasure of drinking it and to relax a little. And considering its pure white color looked an awful like...

The silver mech blushed heavily, gulping in anticipation. 'Oh, sweet Primus is he really going to...?'

Answering his question, Optimus leaned his helm back and drank the white energon, deliberately letting a couple of streams flow down from face onto his body.

Starscream watched mesmerized as the liquid slithered down the larger mech's toned body. Some slipped into the creases of his armor.

Getting more spunk, the Autobot leader 'accidently' dropped the bottle onto himself. "Oh my, I'm so clumsy..." he chuckled. He rubbed the energon across his chest and midsection, up his arms, down his legs and even on his codpiece. Even gripping the piece of metal for a moment.

'That clever slagger...' is what the seeker was thinking with a big perverted grin since his codpiece started to feel very tight.

"Oh, would you look at that, it's all over me..." he teased. Optimus swiped some of the energon with his index finger off his chest and brought it to his lips. His glossa came out and licked long and slow along his servo.

The Decepticon bit his tongue to stop from moaning. 'Damn, he's good... Megatron's going to eat his words when he sees the footage on this tape! Plus, I also have a great video for later...'

His finger slid into his mouth, it sliding in and out of Prime's lips coating them with salvia. "Mmmm... tasty..." he spoke slyly.

At this point the silver mech got down on his knees to keep himself under control and for the reason he couldn't stay upright anymore.

Optimus' took out the wet finger, a string of his salvia with it. The larger mech looked over to the seeker with half-lidded optics, his face was flushed as well.

The Decepticon had unlatched his codpiece at sometime, he couldn't recall at this moment, to relieve himself a bit. 'Who knew Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, could be such great entertainment to get me this charged?'

"So... I guess I should get to the dirty deed for you now?" he spoke licking his lips at the sight of the aroused seeker. At some other point in time he would like to be the one taping and the silver mech doing the show, but it was his turn right now the Autobot leader figured.

"Why yes please!" Starscream squealed. 'Finally! Some action! This will be good!'he thought excitedly.

Optimus giggled at the Decepticon SIC's edgerness, it was actually really adorable. He then walked over to his berth got on back and spread his legs. Gently reaching down with his hand, fingers rubbing his smoldering codpiece. Prime arched up and moaned. His engine springing to life as well.

"Oh, yes Optimus... that's the good stuff..." he said zooming a little more on the camera. His hand reaching for his cord. Starscream knew he really shouldn't do this while he was recording since he could be caught, but he couldn't help it. Besides, they couldn't really see him with the camera's angle and as long as he kept quiet they couldn't hear what he was doing. 'Yeah... this will work out...' Starscream thought.

"Oh... uhhhh... Primus, that's... so good..." the red and blue mech mumbled as his hand pushed his codpiece off and the fingers slipped into his wet port, while his other hand grabbed his cord and started stroking.

"Yeah... that's it Prime... you just keep on talking with your sexy voice..." the silver mech spoke breathless, sweat started to form on his forehead as his pace increased.

"Yes... mmm... uh... ooohhh..." the Autobot continued to moan, his hips bucking up into his hand while also grinding his other hands finger's in his port. His engine growling lowly in perfect sync.

"That's it... that's it..!" Starscream encouraged, getting closer and closer to hitting overload and being very careful not to give away what he was doing as well.

"Oh, YES!" the red and blue mech cried out looking at the camera head on. "OH, PRIMUS!!" he screams and came hard, engine roaring. His lubricant spraying into his clenched hand and bit onto his berth.

"YEAH, OPTIMUS!!" the seeker called out to him loudly before overload hit him as well. He luckily biting his lip before he could moan out and keep his own engine quiet.

Exhausted Optimus laid down fully onto his berth, too spent from a long day and... this. "Did you get all that...?" he said sleepily over the sound of his cooling fans.

Starscream sighed in contentment and stood up while wiping his hand off of his fluid. He also turned off and put away his video camera into wherever it had come from in the first place. "Yeah, I got it..." The Decepticon SIC then walked up to the drowsy Autobot leader his body still a little shiney from his white energon act. "Aww... are we sleepy, Optimus?" he purred stroking with one of his clawed fingers on his cheek.

"Mmm hmm..." Prime managed to say as best as he could as he purred right back.

Giving the larger mech a sweet smile, the seeker bent down and gave him a little smooch on the cheek where his finger just was. "Thanks so much for doing this... One day I will take you myself and record it on film... won't that be nice?" he whispered into Prime's audio receptors.

"Yeah..." he said so quietly if Starscream wasn't close to him, he wouldn't have caught that. Then red and blue mech moved a bit and smiled before falling asleep completely.

The silver mech looked at the Autobot a little longer before leaving, just imagining the look on Megatron's face when he brought this footage to show him. He snicked as flew away picturing it. It was going to be priceless.

"So did you get Starscream? Assuming the Autobot leader even let you near him."

"Did I bring the tape he askes. Of course I did mighty Megatron! And you'd be surprised what Optimus will do a bit over-energized and charged!"

He crossed his arms. "Well? Show me the footage you got!" Megatron said growling a bit impatiently.

"If you insist my Lord!" the seeker squealed, pulling it out of nowhere once again. He gently yanked out the tape ran over to Megatron's screen and shoved it into the reader. Not once did he stop squealing like a fan girl during it...

When the tape ended, there was silence. A stunned silence with a flabbergasted jaw-dropped Megatron and an excited bouncing seeker.

Starscream couldn't help himself to break the silence. "Well?! What do you think of that mighty Megatron?!" he screeched happily. 'The expression is even better than I thought! Yes! I bet he wished he had gotten a front row seat like me!'

The voice snapped the Decepticon leader out of his shocked trance. "Well, it seems I was wrong. Congratulations, Starscream. You win" he forced to say through his clenched fangs while wiping the oil that was running out of his nose. He then brought a claw for his SIC to shake, which the seeker shook gladly. 'Yeah, congratulations you lucky son of a glitch...' the larger mech thought enviously.

After getting the annoyed respect he wanted for getting it, Starscream turned and headed for the door. But just as he was about to open it the Decepticon leader spoke again, much softer this time.

"Starscream."

He turned back to him. "Yes, my Lord Megatron?"

Blushing hard, he looked away with an angry embarassed scowl. "I would like to take that video with me to my quarters for a while..."

A/N: Oh my! I love pervy Megatron and Starscream! You also just gotta love a naughty, naughty Optimus as well! *Giggles* Well, there you go for now so hope you enjoyed it! Bye for now!


End file.
